Whispering Silhouettes
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: The rebellious citizens of the twelve districts are being killed mercilessly by the capitol, who refuse to stop until everyone is killed. Finnick and Katniss manage to escape the carnage, and seek the help of New York's shadowhunters. Will romances blossom, or will Panem fall to fascism? AU. OOC. T for romance and possible future language and gore.


**AN: PLEASE READ FOR BACKGROUND INFORMATION! Okay, here is an idea that came to me after watching Catching Fire. This story is AU and OOC, where Finnick and Katniss really know each other, and are both prostitutes to the capitol, and they somehow know about the shadow hunters through tales told to them. They could get out of Panem and its districts, which never had the 75th Hunger Games (Not yet, and Finnick isn't dead, obviously.) Also, Peeta died, in the first hunger games. Finnick doesn't love Annie in a romantic way. With all of that out of the way, I will now begin. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or The Mortal Instruments, who's rights go to Cassy Clare. **

I sat on the couch in the library, Jace spooning me from behind. I could feel air fan across my shoulders with every single one of his exhales, which sent a tingling sensation along my spine. Jace gave me an odd look when I began to giggle due to his breath tickling my flesh.

"What?" He asked, curiosity deep in the tone of his voice.

I moved away to look him in the eye. "You're tickling me."

Jace chuckled at that, before he moved his fingers along my ribs. My breaths became ragged, as I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Jace," I begged. "Stop…. Please."

I felt him shake his head before he flipped us over. I was pinned beneath him on the couch, writhing underneath his skilled hands. Jace never stopped the onslaught his hands brought upon me all while he moved us, and used the change of position to his advantage. He continued to tickle my sides mercilessly, which elicited chuckles from his own throat.

My eyes were closed as he brought his lips to my ear, whispering seductively. "What would happen if a demon were to touch you like this… After all of your training, and you would still be defenseless against this kind of attack."

"Only for you," I said between fits of laughter.

He paused, still straddling my hips. "Somehow I doubt that, but thanks for the attempted reassurance. My ego was actually beginning to feel a little deflated."

I rolled my eyes. "Doubt it. You're always confident and cocky."

"Yeah." Jace agreed, kissing along my neck. "I guess you're right."

I was about to draw my lips to his, when I heard the distinct sound of the doorbell ringing. I wondered who it could be at this hour, and doubted that it would be any of my fellow shadow-hunters. Izzy and Alec lived here, and they were both out with their dates for the rest of the night, so I knew it could not be them. Robert and Maryse ran the place, and surely would be able to get in, not to mention they weren't due back from their meeting in Idris until the end of the week. I could tell Jace also had no idea who was at the door.

"Should we answer it?" I asked.

He groaned. "Yes, but I would be much happier staying here, with you, doing unmentionable things…"

I cut him off with a staccato punch to his shoulder. "Hey, don't talk dirty to me when we have to answer the door."

I pushed him off me, much to his displeasure, and exited the library with him on my heels. "Who do you think it is?" I asked.

"No idea," Said Jace. "For all I know, it could be the president of the United States wanting an autograph."

I gave him a skeptical look. "You know that would never happen."

"It could," He gestured to himself and made a very provocative pose. "I am stunningly attractive, and everyone seems to want me. Maybe the president is…"

"Ugh! You're intolerable!" I said, rolling my eyes and entering the elevator, pressing the button for the front door.

"You know you love me, and wouldn't have me any other way!" Jace said, before pressing me up against the wall of the elevator.

I grinned as his lips began to trace along my ear and down the flesh of my neck, kissing and sucking on particularly sensitive spots. I was forced to bite back a moan as the doorbell sounded once more, along with the chirping sound of the elevator stating that we had reached the first floor. Jace groaned when I pushed him aside and walked up to the door.

"It's not too late to turn back and go to my room…" He said, still trying to convince me to sleep with him instead of answering the damn door.

"Nice try, Jace, but I'm pretty sure little harm can come from simply answering the door. Not to mention, it shouldn't take long, and you wouldn't want to look like a coward, now, would you?" I asked, batting my eyelashes in a fairly seductive manner.

"Fine." He said, before just simply pulling the door open. The sight he revealed was one that neither of us were expecting, to say the least.

In front of us stood two young people, a girl and a boy who looked about twenty. I focused on the male, who was stunningly attractive, enough to even compete with Jace, which was certainly a first. He was tall, with coppery hair that was long enough to hang in his eyes with all the rain. His tee-shirt was pasted onto his torso, and I could see the indentation of his abs. I also noticed how beautifully green his eyes were, and despite my being used to Jace's breathtaking orbs, I was dumbfounded by the deepness of this mans eyes.

Jace coughed, snapping me out of my reverie. "Who are you?" I asked.

I looked at the girl this time, and noticed that she too was beautiful. He had brown eyes, and long brunette hair that was braided down her back. Her face was painted with freckles, and she was fairly short, especially while standing beside the handsome boy, whom I believed was probably at least six feet in height. "I'm Katniss, and this is Finnick." She said confidently.

I looked at Jace. His expression seemed curious enough, though he seemed to have noticed my ogling the boy- Finnick as the girl had called him. "Why are you two here?" I asked.

"This is the Institute, correct?" The boy asked, his voice melodic and deep.

Jace nodded. "You two aren't shadow-hunters… So how can you see us, and how do you know of our existence? Surely you two aren't mundanes…"

The girl- Katniss shook her head. "We are not really mundanes… Well we are, but we aren't."

Jace seemed irritated by her statement. "So what are you then?"

"We are victors of the Hunger Games." Finnick clarified, or at least attempted to. Even I, with a decent amount of mundane social knowledge, had no idea what he was talking about.

Jace was clueless as well, and I could see irritation forming on his features as he tried to remain nonchalant and impassive. "Why are you here?"

"It was instructed that we speak with you. Our country needs your help." Katniss said, sorrow making its way into her tone.

I moved me and Jace to the side, much to his displeasure. I tried to ignore the scowl he gave me. "Please come in."

Finnick smiled, and winked flirtatiously as he passed. This made Jace pull me to the side, excusing us briefly. "Please excuse us for a moment, please."

"What, Jace? It's cold out, and they said that they and their country need our help. Who would we be to simply turn them down without the details?" I said, waiting to see why Jace disliked them so much, despite only knowing them for a mere minute.

He shook his head. "You like that fish boy."

My eyes widened. Was this what he was on about? "Jace, sure he's attractive, but nothing compared to you. Seriously, why would you even think otherwise?"

He mumbled something in response, before letting go of my shoulders and making his way back to the two people waiting in the lobby. "Why are you guys here, again?"

Finnick's cocky smiled subsided, quickly tuning into a frown. "I'm afraid our country, Panem, is in much trouble. We are being attacked by our fascist government after we attempted to rebel. Innocent people, women and children especially, are being killed as we speak. Our districts are being burned, and we can see no escape unless we get outside help. We heard of outside people in stories, and sure enough, here you are. We need your help to get our people to safety, and to slay our government."

If this was a prank, it was a pretty serious one. "Panem? I've never heard of that place…"

Katniss piped up. "As we have never heard of America, until just recently."

Jace pushed his way in front of them. "I don't know what you guys are trying to pull, but it's not going to work. Do us a favor, and show yourselves the door."

"Jace!" I whisper-yelled.

"What?" he asked, turning to face me at this point.

"What if they are actually telling the truth? I didn't believe you when you told me about the shadow-world…"

His eyes widened. "But that was actually true! These people are just tricking us!"

"You don't know that yet!" I said, raising my voice some more, which surprised Jace.

I hadn't noticed that Finnick and Katniss had made there way between us, and were pulling us apart. Katniss had Jace gripped along his shoulders, and Finnick had an arm slung almost protectively along my waist, which ignited a fire in Jace's eyes.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" He said strongly, before shaking himself out of Katniss' grip.

Finnick looked at me with question in his eyes, and I nodded. He released me. "Jace…"

"Get out!" He bellowed. "You're not welcome here!"

I watched as Finnick grasped Katniss' hand, a seemingly platonic gesture that made me wonder if they were dating. I guess it was a possibility, though Finnick seemed to treat her a just a friend. "Jace." I said as sternly as I could manage. "Maryse and Robert aren't here, and they should be the ones making the decision of if they can stay or not. After all, the Institute is open to all guests…"

He cut me off. "All _shadow-hunter_ guests, Clary. These two have yet to even say what they are, and I can tell you that they certainly aren't shadow-hunters."

"Please," Finnick begged. "We have no one else to turn to. Our people are dying…"

"Get out." Jace said once more, pointing to the door.

Katniss looked to me pleadingly, as if she saw that I were her only hope. "Please. We need you. Our people need you."

Finnick nodded, his bronze hair still dampened by the rain. "You really are our last hope. Please, just let us stay for a while, we can tell you everything…"

Jace was still having none of it, but I responded first. "Okay, you guys can tell us everything, and stay the night afterward if we find it fit."

"Clary! Who made you in charge?" Jace asked.

"Jace, you know we can't turn them down, and you only dislike them because they aren't shadow-hunters, and because Finnick is just as attractive as you." I spat, before taking Katniss' hand and leading her down the hall. Finnick followed, though Jace seemed to dumbstruck to move.

"Ignore him." I whispered to them. "He thinks he runs the place, when he really doesn't."

Finnick smiles. "Thank you for giving us a chance. We truly mean no harm to you, though we ask for your help. Did you say that you two were the only ones here?" He asked.

"Yes," I clarified. "Though, I will be calling some of the others in soon."

Katniss looked worried, and began to rebraid her hair nervously. "Are the rest of your kind," She paused looking behind her, only continuing when she didn't spot Jace, "like him?"

"No, he's just moody at times, and Finnick isn't helping." I said, blushing when he winked again.

"What's wrong with Finnick?" Katniss asked. "He was forced into prostitution. He didn't choose it…"

I gasped, and Finnick looked worried. "Katniss! Why would you tell her that?"

"I thought she was concerned because you're a prostitute… I thought that she somehow knew that and was judging you prejudicially because of it." She explained.

"You're a prostitute?" I asked, surprised. I knew there were females, as I had seen them on the streets, but never once had I seen a male.

"Yes," Finnick said sadly. "The government forced me into it after I won the games."

"What games?"

"The hunger games, but I'll explain it all to you a bit." He said, following me into the library.

We were surprised to see Jace in front of us, wielding a sword in his left hand. "Let her go." He ordered Finnick and Katniss.

"Jace, really?" I asked. "You're misinterpreting the whole situation. Just put the knife down before I have to."

"Clary, they must have done something to your brain. We don't know them, you don't know them, and therefore, you shouldn't be trusting them so openly." Jace said, still pointing the sword blade at Finnick.

Katniss jumped up and grabbed a set of knifes out of a display case, and pointed them at Jace. "Don't you dare touch Finnick, or you'll die."

He chuckled a bit. "Seriously, little girl? Do you even know how to use those?"

"Guys, seriously. Stop." I said, no humor in my tone.

"Katniss, drop them." Finnick ordered, and much to my surprise, she did just as he asked.

It was my turn to direct someone. "Jace, stop pointing swords at random people."

"These people aren't random, Clary!" He said loudly. "They probably came to kill us all!"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, leaving Finnick and Katniss by themselves at the entrance to the room. I moved my hands along Jace's chest, tracing my lips along his neck before making my way up to his ear. "Drop it Jace." I ordered seductively, nibbling on his earlobe.

He groaned, but allowed me to pull the sword from his grasp. "Thank you." I said, walking over to Finnick and Katniss' sides. "Now, we can talk this out like adults, and move from there."

Jace humphed, but excused himself to call Izzy and Magnus. I looked to the two guests. "I'm sorry about him. He isn't used to new people, and he's sassy to everyone."

"Even you?" Finnick asked.

I nodded. "Even me, but he's a lot better about it in private."

"Why are you dating him, then?" Katniss inquired.

I shrugged. "It just feels right. We've saved each other numerous times, even when we didn't really know each other. We've been through a lot as well, and I guess we are the only ones that truly understand each others pain."

"That's kinda like me and Finnick." Katniss said sadly. "After my love died in the games, and his went insane, we were both sold out by the capital. We're really the only ones that truly understand each other, though we aren't dating like you and that blonde boy- Jace you called him."

"What were their names?" I asked carefully, genuinely curious.

"Peeta was Katniss'. He was brutally murdered by the capital after refusing to go into prostitution." Finnick explained.

"Annie was Finnick's love. Well, she still is, but they love each other in a friendly way now, and Finnick isn't allowed to see her much. The capitol prevents him." Katniss said, finishing for Finnick.

I felt bad for the two. "What are these 'games' you speak of?"

Katniss shook her head. "The annual Hunger Games. Every year our twelve districts choose a male and female tribute to enter a fight to the death. In total, twenty-four teens compete in each games, and only one makes it out alive. It is brutal, though the winning district gets a decent enough award of food as a prize, hence the name of the games."

"The capitol is rich with money, and puts on the games for their own amusement. Apparently, they think watching kids kill other kids, whom they might have even known, is fun. President Snow finds new ways to kill us every year, adding terrible monsters such as robotic mutts and screeming birds. The game makers also invent things such as blood rain and poisonous fogs that can kill us off even faster. It really is a terrible game, and no one except the capitol supports it." Finnick supplied, and I thought that I saw a tear fall from one of his eyes.

Jace come strolling back into the room, and gave Finnick yet another one of his deathly glares, which elicited an eye roll from me. "Jace, just stop being a jerk. I'm not caring that you are looking at Katniss, so why are you taking it out on Finnick for being handsome? Seriously, Jace. Just stop it." I said.

He said noting in response to that, but spoke regardless as if nothing had happened. "Isabelle and Alec are on their way, and should be here soon." He pointed at Katniss and Finnick. "And if they don't approve of you two, we're kicking you out, and if you refuse to leave, we'll harm you and call Robert and Maryse."

"Jace, isn't that a little harsh?" I asked, not unkindly.

"Nope. I'm being overly generous as it is. If you weren't defending them, they would be on the streets, miles away, running for their lives." He stated calmly. "I'll be in the kitchen."

"You trust them alone with me?" I joked.

Jace took it seriously. "Actually, that's a good point. I'll just stay here."

"You know you don't have to do that." I said. "I can defend myself, you know."

"You can defend yourself from knifes and demons, but I don't think you can defend yourself from _him._" Jace said, pointing and grimacing at Finnick.

"Hey!" Katniss said defensively. "Stop picking on Finnick!"

Jace smirked. "What are you gonna do about it? Attack me with your words?"

"No," Katniss said, only to be cut off by Finnick grabbing her by the waist and whispering something in her ear that seemed to calm her down.

I was going to roll my eyes when the door opened, and we all turned to spot Isabelle as she walked into the library. "Hey, Iz." I greeted. "You were missing all the fun."

She stopped in place, squinting at Finnick, who was now tense and staring back at her. "Iz?" Jace asked.

"Finn?" She questioned, still acting as if she were in a trace. "Is that you?"

"Isabelle?" Finnick asked, also dazed.

I looked at Jace and mouthed, 'did you tell Izzy his name?'

He shook his head and mouthed back, 'I only said that there was a boy and a girl here, no names.

How was it that Izzy knew Finnick then? And why did she call him by a nickname, Finn, which none of us seemed to know?

**AN: There it is. I guess. Will continue with support, as I kinda like it. Howe you all feel the same, and let me know if you think I would get more support posting this as a non-cross over on the TMI fandom. Please review, thanks for reading. **


End file.
